Black Word Chapter 1
by CherrishLee KyuSung
Summary: gak punya summary..baca aja langsung this is KyuSung...
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Black World

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Genre : Romance/Fantasy

Rated : T

Main Cast : - Kim Jongwoon - Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : - Jung Yunho - Shim Changmin

- Choi Seunghyun - Kwon Jiyong

- Wu Yifan - Huang Zitao

- Kim Jongin - Oh Sehoon

Pairing : KyuSung donk...

Disclaimer : God, themselves, their parents, SM Ent.,ELF, EXOTIC, CASSIE

WARNING : BoyS Love, FF abal GJ minta ampun bikin muntah dan xg psti MPREG...

Summary : biasa gak ada summary Jinie males ngetik.

Happy Reading...

Jangan lupa review yah...belum juga baca udah ditagih..author buruk nih..-_-"

Udah pokoknya kalau udah selesai jangan lupa review yah...nih kupersembahkan buat KyuSung Shipper...

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 01

Malam itu nampak langit nampak cerah dengan taburan bintang juga bulan yang bersinar terang membentuk bola cahaya bulat, tapi sepertinya itu tak berlaku di sebuah rumah ah bukan tapi mansion tepatnya yang nampaknya tak berpenghuni namun jangan salah jika kau masuk ke dalam mansion ini pada bulan purnama seperti saat ini maka dapat dipastikan kau akan masuk ke dalam sebuah dunia yang hanya dihuni oleh vampire dan keesokan harinya kau tak akan pernah melihat matahari lagi. Setidaknya itulah gosip yang berkembang didalam masyarakat di sekitar hutan dimana di tengah hutan tersebut terdapat mansion itu.

Tapi kurasa semua hal itu tak berlaku bagi namja manis dan imut ini karena sedari tadi ia terus berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan langkah tertatih dan derai airmata juga isakan - isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya, kalian pasti tahu siapa pemeran utama dalam FF ini kan? Yap dia adalah Kim Yesung seorang namja yang dikaruniai wajah manis dan imut layaknya yeoja dengan tubuh ramping ini tengah dilanda masalah kalian mau tahu? Akan kuberitahu, jadi Yesung ini sebenarnya adalah seorang putra dari pengusaha kayaraya bernama Kim YoungWoon dam beristrikan Kim Leeteuk hingga suatu hari kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena sebuah pembunuhan yang telah dimanipulasi oleh Ahjussinya sendiri menjadi kecelakaan, lalu dengan teganya setelah usianya 17 tahun Ahjussinya membuangnya ke hutan terlarang ini dan menyebaran berita bahwa ia hilang dalam hutan ini karena dibunuh oleh vampire, ah sungguh malang nasibmu Kim Yesung. Tapi Yesung masih bersyukur setidaknya Ahjussinya itu tidak menjualnya ke Black Market. Hari semakin malam membuat Yesung bukan hanya berjalan tapi kini ia berlari sekuat tenaga agar bisa menemukan tempat untuk berteduh atau setidaknya bermalam untuk malam ini.

Sepasang mata elang itu tak henti-hentinya memandangi seorang namja yang tampak kebingungan dari atas pohon tempat ia berpijak, dengan sebuah seringaian ia berbisik pada angin malam

'I Got You'

Sebelum menghilang di telan kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Cho Jiyong jangan membuat Tao ketakutan."

"Umma...Kai nakal dia sudah selingkuh dengan Victoria."

"Aish...Sehunie aku tak selingkuh dengan Vic, tadi aku hanya menolongnya saja. "

"Hhhuuwwweeee...Umma...hiks...dia berbohong...hiks.. "

"YA KALIAN SEMUA DIAM. "

Terdengar teriakan menggelegar yang berasal dari seorang namja yang sepertinya berusia 27 tahun yang sangat tampan membuat seisi ruangan hening seketika. Oh kurasa tidak juga karena Sehun bukannya diam malah menangis semakin kencang.

"Hhhuuuwwweeee...Umma...hiks...Kai Hyung...hiks...takuuuttt... Hhuuuwwwaaa..." tangis Sehun yang sudah pecah makin terdengar keras memekakkan telinga seisi rumah, segera saja Kai memeluk sang istri dan berupaya menenangkan maknae keluarga Cho itu.

"Tidak bisakah kalian hanya sehari saja berhenti bertengkar dan bertindak konyol, aku tak mengerti sebenarnya kalian ini anak siapa sih? Dan Sehun kau itu namja meski statusmu uke, aku tak mengerti kenapa kau begitu cengeng?. " Tanya namja tersebut sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"YA TENTU SAJA MEREKA ANAK KITA CHO YUNHO PABBO dan jangan coba – coba kau memarahi Sehun. " Bentak seorang yeoja eh! Namja dengan wajah manis dengan mata bambinya menatap tajam Yunho.

"Ya Minie..aku tahu itu baby tapi bagaimana bisa mereka sekekanakan itu?." Jawab dan tanya Yunho.

"Kau mau menghinaku karena aku uke disini eoh?." Jawab namja manis yang diketahui bernama Jung Changmin pada Yunho dengan sinis.

"Ya bukan itu maksudku." Balas Yunho

"Aish...sudahlah aku mengantuk." Jawab Changmin singkat lalu berlalu ke kamarnya dan Yunho

"Ya Minie tunggu aku." Oh diikuti dengan Yunho dibelakangnya tentunya, dan meninggalkan anak – anak mereka yang terbengong melihat tingkah ajaib kedua orang tuanya dan Sehun yang sesekali sesenggukan dalam pelukan Kai. Ya mereka adalah sepasang suami istri, tapi kan Changmin namja mana bisa hamil? Ya memang tapi disini ada genre fantasy jadi suka" gue donk mau Changmin bisa hamil apa enggak #sewot amat, So gak usah tanya kenapa OKE. Mereka dikaruniai 4 orang anak yaitu Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan anak tertua dan kini ia tengah persiapan karena akan menjabat sebagai Raja menggantikan ayahnya, yang kedua adalah Cho YiFan atau Kris dia sudah beristri namanya adalah Cho ZiTao dia mate Kris seorang namja manis dengan mata panda dan sangatlah polos, yang ketiga ada Cho Seunghyun yang ini adalah anak kedua dia sudah memiliki istri dan mate bernama Cho Jiyong seorang namja cantik yang sangat suka menggoda dan mengompori Tao, dia juga akrab dengan Tao Oh! Apa kalian sudah tau kalau Tao dan Jiyong atau GD adalah seorang manusia itu juga yang membuat mereka akrab masih ada satu lagi manusia ia bernama Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai ia adalah mate dan suami dari Kim -Cho- Sehun anak terakhir dari Jung family.

BOM..

Semua makhluk yang ada dalam ruangan itu seketika menoleh kearah sumber suara ledakan, asap putih tebal itu perlahan menghilang memperlihatkan sesosok vampire tampan tapi tidak lebih tampan dari Kyu mengingat Kyu lah tokoh utama kita kalau ingin pria ini yang lebih tampan request aja FFnya Oke..#plak# malah promosi.

"KRIS GEGE... "

BRUG

Teriakan yang disertai seorang namja manis yang diketahui bernama Tao yang melempar dirinya ke dalam pelukan suami tercintanya, yang tentunya diterima dengan senang hati oleh Kris.

"Miss you~ ~..."

"Hahaha...ne..ne..BabyTao tapi Gege ada urusan penting dengan Kyu Hyung jadi lepaskan pelukanmu dulu, Gege harus menemui Kyu Hyung dulu, ne? " Kata Kris sambil mengelus rambut halu Tao.

"Yah~...tapi aku ingin bersamamu~." Sahut Tao sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah Taozi biarkan Kris menemui Kyu dulu pasti itu adalah hal yang penting, lagi pula kau kan masih punya banyak waktu untuk bermanja - manja ria dengan Kris setelah dia kembali dari menemui Kyu. " Sahut seorang yeoja cantik yang entah muncul dari mana, oh apa aku sudah memberitahu kalian kalau keluarga besar Cho bukan hanya tersisa keluarga Cho Yunho, sepertinya belum baiklah akan kuberitahu. Yeoja itu adalah Cho Jin 'Eh atau bisa dipanggil Jinie kakak dari Cho Yunho atau Ahjumma bagi para anaknya, dan sedikit info dia berusia 35 tahun meski memang ia terlihat sangat muda bahkan lebih mudah dari Cho Yunho sendiri.

"YA! Nenek Sihir darimana kau muncul HAH!"

TWICHT

Jika ini komik maka dipastikan akan muncul perempatan tingkat delapan di pelipis Jinie.#mang ada#

"YA! Maknae beraninya kau memanggilku seperti itu dasar tidak sopan...!" mendengar ucapan tak sopan dari maknae Cho yang entah sejak kapan sudah berhenti menangis. Segera saja Jinie menjentikkan jarinya dan membuat maknae itu melayang dengan posisi kepala dibawah dan kaki diatas, yah memang harus diakui meski dia wanita tapi ilmunya lebih hampir sebanding dengan Cho Yunho dan ia juga yang mengajari Kyu dalam hal kekuatan.

"KAI HYUNG...TOLONG AKU...HHUUWWEEE...KAI HYUNG TOLONG AKU...!"

"Hahaha...rasakan itu maknae.."

"Sudahlah Ahjumma kau juga Sehun tidakkah kau bosan selalu membuat masalah jika bertemu Jinie Ahjumma." Sahut Kai bijak. Haahh kalau begini mana tahan Jinie mengerjai Sehun yang ada telinganya akan panas selalu saja kalau ia mengerjai Sehun, Kai berubah jadi ustadz dadakan dan menceramahinya untuk tidak inilah itulah. Hhaahh...bukan masalah isi ceramahnya tapi akhirnya pasti tidak jauh dari hal-hal mesum, sebagai contoh seperti waktu ia menggantung terbalik Sehun di belakang pekarangan mereka dan Sehun berteriak heboh memanggil nama Kai. Ia pun akhirnya diceramahi selama 4 jam tentang etika seorang perempuan lalu akhirnya diberitahu tips menggoda namja agar ia mendapat mate baru, segera saja Jinie menenggelamkan Kai ke Danau dekat pohon dimana ia menggantung Sehun –dengan Sehun yang sudah ia turunkan-, dan karena Sehun berisik berteriak di dekat Danau dengan sikap –aku-ingin-menolongmu-Kai-tapi-aku-tak-bisa-berena ng- sekalian saja ia mendorong Sehun masuk dengan alibi ia tersandung dan tak sengaja mendorong Sehun.

.

.

.

.

"Iya...iya ini aku turunkan. Hei kau bilang akan menemui Kyu? "

"Hm.. " Sahut Kris dan segera berlalu menuju ruangan dimana Kyu berada.

"Dasar tidak sopan, apa-apaan tadi 'Hm' apa dia bisu hingga tak bisa berkata 'Ne, Ahjumma aku pergi dulu!'. Kyu saja tak sedingin itu padaku awas saja kalau latihan akan kuhukum dia. Cih! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Jinie sambil berlalu melewati TOPGD, KaiHun, dan Tao yang hanya menatapnya-kau-bermimpi-Kris-tak-akan-berkata-begi tu-padamu atau kuharap-besok-Kris-masih-hidup.

"Oh ya. Dimana beruang mesum itu?" dan berhenti untuk sekedar menatap para makhluk di belakangnya.

"Oh. Tadi mereka masuk ke kamar Ahjumma." Jawab TOP mewakili adik-adiknya.

"Oh ya tuhan, mereka itu...tak bisakah berhenti membuat anak. Kalian harus menegaskan agar mereka berhenti membuat adik untuk kalian." Gerutu Jinie.

'Dan berhenti merepotkanku untuk mencari mate anaknya nanti' Lanjut Jinie dalam hati.

"Sudahlah Ahjumma berhenti menggerutu kau membuat kami pusing dengan suara cemprengmu itu dan kau akan bertambah jelek jika terus menggerutu." Celetuk sang Magnae.

"Kim Sehun kuperingatkan kau." Ucap Jinie dengan nada berbahaya.

"Kai...aku takut!" dan selalu berakhir dengan Sehun merengek pada Kai. Aih ia saja hafal apa yang akan terjadi setelah Sehun merengek pasti..

"Kalau begitu kita ke kamar saja. Kajja!" Ajak Kai pada Sehun yang dikawab anggukan kepala oleh Sehun.

"Terserah kalian saja. Haahh kepalaku pusing aku mau tidur saja!" Jawab Jinie dan menghilang dari sana menuju kamar tempat biasa ia tidur tentunya, meninggalkan semua makhluk yang hanya menatapnya -kau-itu-memang-tukang-tidur-Ahjumma.

"Sekarang apa?"

.

.

.

.

CKLEK

"Ada apa kau kemari Kris?" Belum sempat Kris mengucapkan satu kata Kyu sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung..tadi aku melihat ada seorang manusia namja sepertinya ia tersesat dari yang kuketahui ia dibuang oleh keluarganya, dan satu hal yang kuyakin kau akan tertarik dia sangat manis dan imut bukan hanya wajahnya tapi bau darahnya sungguh manis Hhheemm..aku masih bisa merasakannya tadi juga banyak vampire yang mengincarnya tapi aku gagalkan dan kurasa dia matemu Hyung." Jelas Kris panjang lebar dan menyeringai saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Dan seringaiannya semakin lebar tatkala ia melihat Kyu yang menghilang berubah menjadi asap putih yang bisa dipastikan bahwa ia akan mencari namja itu.

.

.

.

.

Back to Yesung...

.

.

.

Dari wajahnya yang pucat dan tubuhnya yang sempoyongan sepertinya Yesung sudah tidak kuat lagi jika harus meneruskan perjalanan tapi ia harus tetap berjalan dan menemukan tempat untuk menginap barang cuma satu malam karena tentunya ia tak ingin dimakan oleh hewan - hewan buas disini.

"Ah! Pohon itu cukup rindang kurasa lebih baik aku beristirahat disana sebentar lalu melanjutkan perjalanan." Bisik Yesung lirih pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai berjalan mendekat, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon tersebut dan mulai mengatur nafasnya. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai terbuai mimpi mungkin karena ia kelelahan terus berjalan tanpa arah dan perutnya yang sejak tadi siang belum makan, namun ketenangan itu tak berlangsung lama karena sebuah bunyi yang membuat ia langsung membuka matanya dan bersikap waspada.

KRESEK...KRESEK...

Suara itu terus berlangsung membuat jantung Yesung berdetak semakin kencang ketakutan mulai menghantuinya, keringat dingin pun mulai mengucur deras membasahi tubuhnya. Dan...

"GYAAAAA...SERIGALA ... " Terdengar pekikan Yesung yang membuat hutan yang sunyi itu menjadi ramai sejenak, suara itu juga tak luput dari pendengaran Kyu segera saja ia menuju lokasi Yesung. Kini nampak Yesung dikepung oleh puluhan serigala yang menatapnya lapar, dengan berbekal ranting kayu ia mencoba melindungi dirinya. Namun hukum alam tetap berlaku ranting kayu tak mungkin bisa melawan serigala, jantung Yesung berdetak semakin kencang kala ia sudah tak memiliki apapun untuk melindungi dirinya ia hanya mampu berdo'a semoga ada yang menolongnya.

'Tuhan...kumohon siapapun tolong aku, aku bersumpah akan mengabdikan diriku padanya jika ia menolongku kumohon siapapun tolong aku..' Do'a Yesung dalam hati sembari memejamkan matanya. Dan datanglah Jinie dengan segala kehebatannya mengalahkan serigala dan menjadi istri Yesung Yey...#plak# bercanda peace

"Pergi." Yah satu kata dengan nada dingin yang begitu menusuk dan pandangan berkilat tajam.

"Ung ung klaing klaing."

Hanya satu kata tapi mampu membuat para serigala itu menunduk takut dan seakan itu adalah mantra kematian mereka segera membubarkan diri menjauh dari sang pangeran. Merasa tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi dengan dirinya segera saja Yesung membuka matanya dan menemukan sesosok makhluk yang jika dibilang manusia terlalu tampan jika dibilang malaikat tubuhnya seolah mengeluarkan aura hitam yang sungguh menusuk, dan satu hal yang menjadi keajaiban bagi bangsa vampire pangeran mereka Cho Kyuhyun untuk pertamakalinya tersenyum dan itu karena seorang namja yang tak dikenal. Kurasa jika keluarga ah seluruh penghuni hutan ini melihatnya mereka kan benar-benar menyimpan memori atau bahkan memotret senyum yang bahkan tidak pernah terukir dibibir namja Jung itu.

TBC...

GYAAA..FF pertamakuuuuuuu...Otte Ottoke? Bagus gak nih aku kepengen banget bikin FF vampire yang KyuSung kan Kkeeeerrrrreeeeennnnn. Apa lagi bang Kyu jadi vampire Gyyyaaaaaaaa...#Author pingsan kehabisan darah bayangin Kyu jadi vampire

Oke mari abaikan hal aneh diatas...

AT LEAST...DON'T FORGET REVIEW...Kalo gak review gak aku lanjutin loch –mang ada yang baca-...yah kalo respon bagus aku lanjutin koq...!

PAI...PAI...


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Black World

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Genre : Romance/Fantasy

Rated : T

Main Cast : - Kim Jongwoon - Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : - Jung Yunho - Shim Changmin

- Choi Seunghyun - Kwon Jiyong

- Wu Yifan - Huang Zitao

- Kim Jongin - Oh Sehoon

Pairing : KyuSung donk...

Disclaimer : God, themselves, their parents, SM Ent.,ELF, EXOTIC, CASSIE

WARNING : BoyS Love, FF abal GJ minta ampun bikin muntah dan xg psti MPREG...

Summary : biasa gak ada summary atuhor males ngetik.

Happy Reading...

Jangan lupa review yah...belum juga baca udah ditagih..author buruk nih..-_-"

Udah pokoknya kalau udah selesai jangan lupa review yah...nih kupersembahkan buat KyuSung Shipper...

Happy Reading...

Jangan lupa review yah...belum juga baca udah ditagih..author buruk nih..-_-"

Udah pokoknya kalau udah selesai jangan lupa review yah...nih kupersembahkan buat KyuSung Shipper...

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"Eeunngghh."

Erang seorang namja manis nan imut, perlahan mulai membuka matanya menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku dimana?." Sepertinya ia ada dikamar seseorang tapi siapa, 'kamar ini sangat luas dan benar-benar mewah kasurnya saja King Size, padahal dulu aku hanya tidur di loteng dengan kasur yang sangat keras, empuk sekali dan wangi sepertinya ini wangi seorang namja ah! wanginya sungguh nyaman.'

Pikir Yesung sembari mencium bau tubuh seseorang yang tertinggal dibantal yang sedang ditidurinya.

"Jam berapa ya? Eh sudah sore? Hah...jadi aku..." Ucapan Yesung terhenti karena bunyi pintu yang terbuka.

CEKLEK

Yesung yang sejak awal masih berbaring dan memandang jendela langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, nampak seorang namja yang sangat tampan dengan wajah dinginnya dan sebuah mahkota diatas kepalanya sepertinya ia adalah seorang pangeran, masuk kedalam kamar #bayangin Kyu ndek video TRAP#.

"Tampannya." Bisik Yesung dalam hati, tanpa sadar ia telah terjatuh dalam pesona namja tadi. Namja itu perlahan berjalan mendekati Yesung dengan seorang maid dibelakangnya yang membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan manusia dan segelas susu coklat segar, Yesung pun bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Taruh dan pergi." Sebuah kalimat dingin terlontar dari bibir namja tampan tadi Yesung meringis dalam hati mendengar nada yang sangat dingin dan pendeknya kalimat yang diucapkan namja tampan tadi.

"Baik Tuan Muda." Jawab maid tersebut kemudian langsung meletakkan nampan itu di meja samping Yesung, membungkuk sejenak pada Kyu lalu menghilang dari dalam kamar menyisakan Yesung yang menunduk tak berani menatap Kyu dan Kyu yang menatap Yesung dengan sorot mata tajamnya. Menghela napas sejenak Kyu yang kini ada disamping Yesung mendudukkan dirinya dikasur samping Yesung, Yesung masih saja mendudukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi... namamu Kim Yesung?." Tanya atau nyata Kyu pada Yesung

"Eemmhh... Ne." Mengangkat kepala sedikit lalu menundukkan kembali

"Aku...terima kasih..atas pertolonganmu kemarin." Bisik Yesung pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Kyu

"Ya.. apa kau lapar? Ini makanlah, aku tahu kau belum makan sejak kemarin." Mengangguk imut seraya menerima sepiring nasi goreng kimchi yang disodorkan Kyu dengan malu-malu, menaruh piring itu diatas pangkuannya dan terjadilah perang batin dalam diri Yesung.

'makan?'

'tidak'

'tapi aku lapar'

"Jangan takut aku tidak menaruh racun disana, makanlah" Ucap Kyu seraya mengelus rambut Yesung. 'halus sekali' batin Kyu

Mengangguk imut dan tersenyum malu-malu Yesung mulai memakan makanannya. Kyu hanya memandangi makhluk imut dan manis ini dalam diam, 'aku bisa merasakannya dialah mateku, ah! Bau darahnya manis sekali aku jadi tidak sabar mencicipinya'. Karena keasyikan membayangkan darah Yesung Kyu tak sadar bahwa Yesung telah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Eeemmhhh...maaf...tapi aku sudah selesai."

"Ah..! Benarkah..Oh..ini minumlah." Ucap Kyu seraya menyodorkan segelas susu coklat. Dan Yesung pun menerimanya malu-malu, meminumkannya sampai habis dan mengembalikannya pada Kyu. Kyu pun menaruhnya di nampan untuk diambil oleh sang maid.

"Eeeemmhh..kalau boleh kutahu namamu siapa?." Tanya Yesung seraya menatap Kyu penasaran.

"Apa kau pangeran seperti yang ada di negeri dongeng, ah! Berarti aku adalah putrinya karena aku yang diselamatkan..eh! tapi aku kan namja. " Oceh Yesung, membuat Kyu tertawa kecil melihat betapa polosnya Yesung

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, aku seorang pangeran di negeri vampire kau ada di negeriku negeri vampire. "

"Mwo! Ja..jadi kau adalah vampire dan seelah ini kau pasti akan membunuhku iyakan?. " Ucap Yesung panik sembari menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada mekanisme perlindungan diri sederhana, kaget ya ia kaget bagaimana tidak kau ada di negeri orang terlebih itu negeri vampire dimana manusia adalah santapan mereka dan kau juga dihadapkan oleh pangerannya oh ayolah siapa tahu kau akan dimakannya setelah ini tidak ada yang tahu kan..#kecuali Author dan Tuhan#

"Tenanglah aku tidak akan memakanmu lagi pula kami tidak minum darah manusia sembarangan tapi darah mate kami, tidak seperti dicerita dongeng gila buatan manusia." Dan Yesung hanya ber'oh'ria dihadapan Kyu.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk. " Sebuah kata dengan nada amat sangat dingin mengejutkan Yesung, pasalnya tadi Kyu berbicara dengannya dengan nada bersahabat bahkan ia sangat lembut padanya. Perlahan pintu eboni berwarna putih gading itu terbuka menampakkan beberapa sosok manusia dan vampire yang perlahan masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Yesung pun menatap bingung manusia dan vampire itu.

"Waahh...jadi inikah manusia itu, namja yang sangat manis dan imut terlihat polos, ah! bau darahnya sangat manis. " Ucap seorang yeoja yang terlihat berumur 27 tahun dengan berjalan mendekati Yesung melihat Yesung dengan onyx_nya yang memancarkan kelembutan, membuat Yesung merasa aman dan entah bagaimana saat melihat yeoja itu satu kata yang muncul dalam otaknya 'Umma' hingga ia tak sadar mengucapkan kata itu seraya memandang rindu yeoja itu.

"Umma... "

"Ah! Apa kau memanggilku Umma tadi, tapi namaku Jinie sayang?. " Tanya Jinie sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Ech..Ah! benar juga, Ummaku kan sudah meninggal. " Jawab Yesung sembari menundukkan kepalanya

"Lagipula Ummaku tidak secantik dan semuda Ahjumma kok. " Lanjut Yesung semakin menundukkan kepalanya

"Ah! Dari dulu aku memang cantik kau tak usah memujiku begitu Hahaha.. " Narsis Jinie tanpa tahu situasi.

"Kau tak usah sesedih itu, kau bisa menganggapku Umma kok. " Tanya Jinie sembari tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut Yesung.

"Benarkah? Bolehkah kupanggil kau Umma?. " Tanya Yesung sembari melayangkan turtle eyes membuat semua orang gemas disuguhi pose imuy itu.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak. Kemarilah sayang. " Seakan mantra perlahan Yesung menyibak selimut yang menutupi dirinya meraih uluran tangan yeoja itu dan memeluknya erat seraya bergumam 'Umma...Umma', yang dibalas pelukan erat oleh yeoja itu.

"Merasa lebih baik?. " Tanya yeoja itu setelah Yesung melepaskan pelukannya lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur dan mengelus rambut Yesung, yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yesung.

"Ah! Perkenalkan namaku Cho Jin 'Eh, aku Ahjummanya Kyu, usiaku baru 27 tahun kok dan.. "

"BOHONG USIAMU SUDAH 35 TAHUN, bagaimana mungkin baru 27 tahun."

TWICHT

Setidaknya itulah bunyi dahi Jinie yang perlahan menampilkan perempatan tingkat delapan di dahinya tapi ia berusaha mengontrolnya karena adanya Yesung disini.

"Maknae jika kau tak ada urusan selain menghina Ahjummamu disini lebih baik kau pergi. " Ucap Jinie dengan nada rendah yang terkesan tajam

"Kai Hyung... " Lirih Sehun yang mulai menyembunyikan diri di balik tubuh Kai dan menarik-narik ujung kaos Kai

"Hhhaaahhhh...kau itu selalu saja...sudahlah jangan cari masalah dengan Jinie Ahjumma lagi, kalau Ahjumma marah kau selalu seperti ini. " Ucap Kai dengan nada marah dan dia menyesal telah berkata seperti itu kala ia membalik badannya untuk melihat Sehun

"Hiks...ke..kenapa...hiks...k..ka..i...hyu...ng..y ang..marah...hhhuuwwee...T.T" Ucap Sehun yang diiringi isak tangisnya

"Omo...Baby ssttt...uljima ne Hyung tidak marah kok beneran..mian ne Hyung tidak bermaksud membentakmu... " Ucap Kai sembari membingkai wajah Sehun dengan tangannya dan menghapus aliran sungai di pipi sang istri.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis kau tidak malu dilihat manusia itu hheemm. Lebih baik kita ke kamar sebelum Kyu Hyung membunuh kita ayo.. " Ucap Kai sembari memeluk Sehun dan perlahan membawanya keluar menuju kamar mereka dan melirik Kyu pasalnya sedari tadi Kyu terus menatap tajam mereka mungkin merasa terganggu.

"Ah..mereka itu selalu saja..Oh iya tadi itu yang menangis namanya Kim Sehun dia Maknae keluarga Cho lalu yang satunya lagi Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai dia mate Sehun dan dia manusia sepertimu, mereka juga sudah menikah. " Jelas Jinie

"Oh...mate itu apa.? " Tanya Yesung polos dan tak sadar telah melakukan pose imut membuat orang-orang disekitarnya gemas melihatnya.

"Mate itu adalah pasangan abadi vampire dan biasanya mate itu adalah seorang manusia tak peduli namja atau yeoja kalau sudah ditakdirkan ya dialah mate kami. " Jelas Jinie panjang lebar.

"Uumm..lalu apa gunanya mate? Dan apakah aku juga seorang mate, apa maksudmu. "

"Ah..untuk lebih jelasnya kau bisa tanya pada Kyu tapi tahan dulu sebelumnya kau harus berkenalan dengan keluarga kami. " Kata Jinie sembari melirik orang dalam kamar itu.

"Hai..namaku Cho Zitao. Aku manusia sepertimu dan aku adalah mate namja disampingku namanya Cho Yifan ia adalah adik Kyu Gege. Salam kenal, Ah! kau bisa memanggilku Tao Hyung karena kulihat kau lebih muda dariku dan kau bisa memanggilnya Kris Hyung. " Ucap seorang namja dengan mata panda yang menggemaskan disampingnya terdapat namja tampa yang tengah melingkarkan lengan pada pinggang namja manis tersebut. Yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Yesung.

"Tao itu dari Cina jadi maklum saja kalau bahasa Koreanya tidak terlalu baik, terkadang ia juga menggunakan bahasa Mandarin kalau bicara. Dan membuat seisi rumah bingung ia bicara apa." Tambah Jinie yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kris merasa matenya dihina.

"Oh.. "

"Perkenalkan namaku Cho Jiyong aku adalah mate dari Cho Seunghyun dia ada di belakangku dan kau bisa memanggilku GD Hyung dan dia TOP Hyung. Senang berkenalan denganmu. " Ucap lagi seorang namja cantik yang dibelakangnya terdapat seorang namja tampan yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Lagi-lagi Yesung hanya mengangguk.

"Ah! baiklah kurasa cukup perkenalannya sekarang mari kita beri privasi untuk mereka. Oh iya ini baju milik Sehun kuharap muat untukmu^^." Kata Jinie sambil menyodorkan pakaian yang muncul begitu saja dipangkuan Yesung.

"EH. "

"Ah! Tak usah kaget apa aku belum bilang kalau kami para vampire juga memiliki ilmu sihir. "

"Oh..ne gomawo Umma." Ucap Yesung malu-malu

"Ah! Kau tak usah malu begitu chagi, Hahaha senang sekali rasanya kau panggil Umma. Baiklah kami permisi dulu, bye Kyu Yesung." Setelah itu satu persatu makhluk disana menghilang dari ruangan itu dengan Jinie yang menyempatkan mencium pipi chubby cheeks Yesung, meninggalkan Yesung dan Kyu dalam keheningan hingga Kyu memecah keheningan itu.

"Kau..bisa mandi di sana." Ucap Kyu sembari menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna putih dalam kamar itu.

"Eeemmhh...Ne." Yesung pun berjalan menuju ruangan itu untuk membersihkan diri jujur saja tubuhnya memang terasa sangat lengket dan kotor, sepeninggalan Yesung. Kyu memilih membaca di sebuah kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur yang menghadap ke jendela sembari menikmati pemandangan di luar yang meski sudah cukup siang namun tertutup kabut.

Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar pintu terbuka sepertinya Yesung sudah selesai mandi.

CEKLEK

"Eeemmhhh...mian hyung...apa tidak ada baju yang setidaknya lebih kecil lagi, baju ini cukup kebesaran untukku. Lihat bahkan aku hampir tenggelam dengan sweater ini." Ucap Yesung sembari menunjukkan penampilannya pada Kyu yang hanya bisa menatap Yesung dengan pandangan WOW.

'Sial...kenapa ia begitu menggoda'

Batin Kyu sembari merasakan bahwa adiknya kini telah bangun dari tidurnya. Kalian mau tahu bagaimana kondisi Yesung saat ini, baiklah karena kalian memaksa akan kuberi tahu.

Bisa dilihat saat ini Yesung tengah memakai sebuah sweater kebesaran mengingat tubuhnya yang memang mungil dan cute itu membuatnya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih imut bahkan ia tidak memakai celana pendek yang diberikan oleh Jinie, karena sweater itu saja panjangnya sudah setengah pahanya dan memperlihatkan paha putih mulusnya dengan kondisinya yang baru mandi membuat tetesan air yang berasal dari rambutnya menetes mengalir melewati leher jenjangnya dan turun menuju dadanya yang sedikit terekspos lalu menghilang dalam kain sweater, membuat Kyu menelan ludahnya dengan susah. Hei siapa yang tak tergoda dengan penampilannya saat ini. Ingin rasanya Kyu menggantikan tetes air nakal itu dan merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit Yesung dengan lidahnya. Ah sepertinya Kyu tenggelam dalam imajinasinya hingga tak sadar Yesung memanggilnya.

"Hyung...hyung...hyuuungg..hallo...kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Yesung sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Kyu dan memasang wajah khawatirnya.

"Ah! Ne.. " Jawab Kyu sembari menangkap tangan Yesung yang mungil.

"Jadi? " Tanya Yesung sembari melepaskan genggaman Kyu.

"Tidak. Sehun merupakan maknae kami dan dia paling kecil di keluarga kami."

"Ah!..jadi aku harus pakai sweater ini..tapikan ini kebesaran, Hyuung tak bisakah kau pergi mencarinya dulu. Pasti bajunya yang dulu ada kan? " Pinta Yesung tanpa sadar menunjukkan aegyonya dan menggoyang-goyangkan salah satu tangan Kyu.

"Hhaahh..baiklah aku pergi dulu. Selama aku pergi jangan keluar kamar ini mengerti? " Sepertinya Aegyo itu benar-benar mempan hingga Kyu bahkan tak bisa menolaknya.

"Ne..ne pergilah."

BOM

Suara yang diiringi menghilangnya sosok Kyu dari pandangan Yesung, meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya bisa melongo.

'Ta..tadi itu apa?'

'Ah!sudahlah...Uuukkhh dingin..ah aku tidur saja' Segera saja Yesung melompat ke tempat tidur dan menyelimuti dirinya.

'Ah!..hangatnya..'

BOM

'Ech..ada yang datang, apa Hyung sudah kembali?' Batin Yesung sembari mengintip dari balik selimut kemudian kembali menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Baby...sudah kubilangkan ia pasti sedang tidur kenapa kau ngotot sekali ke sini, Hm...? ." Terdengar suara berat seorang namja dewasa dan bersambut suara tenor seorang...namja mungkin.

"Tapi Yunnie...aku kan ingin melihat namja dengan bau darah manis ini, ini karena salahmu seharusnya kau tidak melakukan 'itu' jadi saat semua melihat aku juga bisa melihat. "

"Ne..ne..mianhae..sudahlah ayo kita kembali jangan ganggu dia. Kyu akan membunuh kita kalau mengganggunya. " Balas sang namja bersuara berat itu.

"Ehem..sepertinya bukan kita ya tapi kau Yunnie, karena Kyunie tak akan membunuh Umma tercintanya. " Balas suara tenor tersebut. Dalam pikiran Yesung ada namja dan yeoja yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarku?." Terdengar suara bass bernada dingin yang sangat kental dan membuat bulu kuduk setiap mahkluk merinding, tak terkecuali kedua namja itu atau namja dan yeoja dalam pikiran Yesung.

'Ech..Hyung sudah kembali.'

Batin Yesung senang.

TBC

Oke saatnya bales review...

dewicloudsddangko : Reviewer ini hobi kissing ya...Nee...ini udh lanjut loch chingu...gomawo udh d blang bagus...tua'an cpo ya?...oh itu tua'an Kris-gege chingu mian salah ketik...nee love you too..gomawo udh review mmuuaachh..

ajib4ff : Tua'an Kris-gege chingu...emang kmarin salah ketik ternyata hehehe...gomawo do'anya...gomawo udh comment..

: Gomawo udh d blang seru...aahh jadi malu #colek Kris-gege #d wushu ma Tao..ini udh lanjut chingu...gomawo udh comment...

iwsumpter : Hahaha...emang Appa paling cocok jadi vampire..kliatan guuuaaaannttteeenggg...Kyaaaa #pingsan...

#bangkit dari kubur...ne kcian Umma gra" Author fujoshi akut itu Umma jdi mnderita, cpo che Author GJ itu...mnta d bkar kali..

Tao : #colek"

Wae?

Tao : Kau itu AUTHORnya bodoh..

Ehh...jinjja..? #garuk" punggung TOP

Baiklah lupakan itu...tpi gomawo udh review...

: Ini udh d lanjut chingu.., gomawo sdah comment...

24 : Aku sdkit bngung bca review chingu yang kalimat kedua..tpi g pp yang pnting chingu review...

jdi gni krena Appa akn jd raja tntu matenya bkan smbarang orng jdi susah crinya mna Ummanya pke acara ngumpet jd tmbh susah...Hehehe...Lupakan...aku jga penasaran chingu

Akankah Umma mati? Kita lihat saja nanti #gaya Presenter #brak author kena lempar sepatu...ya cpo yang ngelempar

GD : Kau terlihat bodoh...ne ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review...

CloudzyG : Ini udh lanjut...Gwenchana mngkin akunya yang bkin bingung tpi gk sampek pingsan kan chingu klo pingsan mnding aku brhenti aja ntr mlah ada srat tuntutan melayang ke rumahku...Hehehe

Wah jinjja dpet feelnya? Aku gk ngerti hrus blang apa tpi gomawo chinguuuu #peluk Umma..

Appa : Lepaskan istriku Author babo...

Eh appa..aku tak bermaksud begitu...mianhae hehehe..

Brak..#author pingsan d lempar lemari..

Nee...chingu tenang saja aku jga bkal banyakin FF KyuSung,..#kibarin bndera KyuSung..gomawo udh review..

aku suka ff : Nee...ini udh lanjut chingu..

.9 : Ini udh lanjut chinguu...

pasti chingu..klo Umma gk nepati aku akn bkin sate rie Ddangkkoma ama Kkoming trus ku paksa makan...#sadis amat lu Thor...Hahahahaha...gomawo udh review..

bay05 : nee...gomawo udh d blang bagus...oke akan leih aku perhatikan dan rapikan gomawo sarannya..ini udh lanjut dan gomawo udh review..

Harpaairiry : nee ini udh anjut chingu...gomawo udh review..

Guest : nee...ini udh lanjut chingu...gomawo udh review...

rina afrida : hahaha nee...ini udh lanjut chingu...

Dyana kim : nee ini kyusung dan Appa jadi vampire...ini udh lanjut chingu...gomawo udh review...

Little dangko : nee ini udh lanjut chingu...gomawo udh review..

Niraa : nee kyu oppa emang paling kerreeeennn apalagi jado vampire Kyyaaaaaa...#pingsan ronde kedua...

#bangkit lagi...ini udh lanjut chingu gomawo udh review...

Jy : ya emng ini kebanyakan cast aku sendiri gk tw kenapa bkin banyak cast...tapi gk bisa gtu chingu...udh terlanjur ntr jga ada time bwt couple kyusung atau couple yang lain...jdi baca terus yaa...gomawo udh review...

Liekyusung : nee ini udh lanjut chingu...gomawo udh review...

hera3424 : gomawo udh d blang keren...wah sama chingu aku juga suka dua pair itu...mereka emng the best...hahaha...ne ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review..

Dewi CloudSparkyu : ne chingu ini Kyusung...hahaha emang wajah Umma wajah-wajah menderita #brak kena lempar lemari...

Ne Appa pasti bahagiain Umma kalo gk bkal aku bakar smua koleksi Gamenya...gomawo udh reiew...

Tata : nee...gomawo udh review...ini udh lanjut..

SasaClouds : neee...ini udh lanjut...gomawo udh review...

GaemCloud : Gyaaaaahhhh...tolong aku Umma Appa...bibbir anakmu sudah tidak virgin #duak lupakan..Hehehe iya sama chingu aku juga udh lama pengen FF Kyusung vampire tapi kok gak ada kalaupun ada juga cameo..jadiiiii aku bikin aja yang main pair Hehehe...ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review...#kiss balik.

.

Oke readers ini chapter 2 ya...

Eemmmhh buat para KyuSung Shipper jangan lupa review ya...

Oh ya...gimana nich chap 2nya moga suka ya, kritik dan saran selalu dinantikan,,, :)

Oh iya ada jga yang slah kira, ini keluarga besar Cho emang sbenarnya ini keluarga besar Jung tpi aku rombak lagi nyocokin ama marganya Appa.

...

Oh iya aku jga mau minta sran kalian..aku pux projek FF Homin #ini blum tamat udh bkin lagi?

Tapiiiiiii... rada ragu mau publishnya ntr gk ada yang baca lagi...ndk FF itu ada cast adiknya Yunho lha itu maunya aku isi Umma tpi ntr gk cocok coz _patner in crime_nya Minie kan Appa..lha itu yang aku bingungin gk ada KyuSung donk..tapi aku nyoba rombak ulang, ternyata Umma bisa ada tapi dengan Kibum, ada yang suka KiSung? Adakah yang suka WonKyu coz Appa ntr aku pasangin ama bang Wonwon? Segitu aja mohon sarannya ya, coz chap satunya udh aku bkin...

Oh iya satu lagi #apa lagi nih...ini sebenarnya berjudul BLACK WORLD bkan BLACK WORD karena aku salah ketik pas pertama publish #tutup wajah...Hahahah malu sndiri ingetnya...

oh ya aku juga mau bilang umurku baru 16 tahun jadi readerdeul yang merasa lebih tua bisa panggil aku saeng trus yang lebih muda panggil aja eonni...biar lebih akrab gitu...ya udh sampai jumpa chap depan...

AT LAST DONT FORGET REVIEW..

PLEASE...Kasih kritik atau saran tapi tolong pake BAHASA YANG SOPAN...terimakasih...


End file.
